Maysong
The Queendom of Maysong (commonly Maysong) is a small sovereign state located in Southeastern North America. Maysong is an island nation composed of many islands and various smaller rocks and islets located at the end of the Lesser Antilles chain. By water, it borders Barbados to the east, Saint Lucia to the north, and the Caribbean Sea to the west. Far to the south is the nation of Trinidad and Tobago and Venezuela. Maysong is a hybrid state with elements of direct democracy and monarchy infused within its political system. The Queendom is ruled by a monarch who inherits the throne based on female-preference primogeniture. The monarch rules as head of state and government, with the power to create bills based on the needs of the people and react to international transgressions in the best interests of the people. The monarch is regulated by the people, and every government action the monarch makes must be approved by a direct vote among the citizens. If the monarch is threatened with an action that requires immediate attention without any time absolutely for public vote, then the monarch is permitted to act in the best interests of the people without their consent. This system of government was introduced in 1845, after the successful Maysinger Revolt overthrew colonial rule of the Grenadines. The Maysinger economy is largely based on the export of agricultural products and artisan consumer goods, though other industries have a presence in the nation. Maysong exports sugar, bananas, nutmeg, cocoa, guavas, arrowroot, coconuts, pineapples, papaya, and coffee in quantities provided by independently owned farms. Other produce and animal goods grown on the island are used entirely domestically, this includes cattle, pigs, chickens, apples, pears, plums, peaches, tomatoes, squash, carrots, and lettuce. Leather produced from Maysong is considered to be a luxury good when sold worldwide because of its quality, special production technique, and low global quantity. Artisans are an extremely important component of the Maysinger economy, as the island nation refrains from the import of mass produced goods, artisans manufacture most goods domestically without heavy overpricing. While not entirely self sufficient, Maysong has a very stable economy with high trade surplus because of its mixed economic policy of heavy domestic production paired with limited importation. Maysong enjoys relatively neutral and warm foreign relations with most countries, neither associating with the West or the East in international politics. Trade of tropical goods and limited tourism keep economic relations with many major world powers high, though strong regulations against foreign economic intervention have caused some problems with corporations abroad. Nonetheless, Maysong is a respected member of the United Nations, the IMF, and the WTO, and it is an observer of CARICOM. Etymology The "Queendom of Maysong" comes from a combination of a reference to its system of government and its common name, which has a meaning in itself. "Queendom" comes from the rule of female-preference primogeniture, therefore it would not be a kingdom but rather one ruled mostly by queens, and thus a queendom. The name "Maysong" comes from the gender prerogative "Maysinger" which was developed in the Southern United States which was used against effeminate men and masculine women, both of which suspected to be homosexuals and thus ousted by the populace of the South. The group of rebels that took the Grenadines from colonial rule adopted this name for themselves, and thus when the nation was established, "Maysinger" became the national demonym and "Maysong" became its root name. This was was officiated in 1846 with the passage of the Patriotic Names Act. History Revolt era In the mid 1830s a group of discriminated peoples known as the Maysinger Guard managed to charter a ship which would take them to the Caribbean island of Saint Vincent where they would begin a new, independent state of their own devices. During the initial transit from the United States' state of Alabama to the island, the crew of the ship conspired with the group of around 1,200 individuals and staged a mutiny which would give them full control of the ship after the captain learned of their rebellious intentions. When the group arrived on the island of Saint Vincent, they openly attacked the garrison which housed the stationed British troops and successfully drove both the British and the East India Company from their positions on the island. The Maysingers also eliminated any form of economic establishments of exploitation on the island, and allowed for the formerly oppressed and forced workers on the island to return to their countries of origin. After several weeks and an attempted invasion of the island by the British, the Maysingers expanded their hold south into the Grenadines and then further south to take the island of Grenada. A second invasion attempt proved to be a total failure for the British, and for several more weeks minor maritime skirmishes kept hostilities alive between the two groups. After extensive negotiations with the British and the East India Company, the Maysingers, who also held the support of the French, secured their independence from the British. Blossoms era The newly established country quickly turned to their original leader, Ruby May Blossoms as their suggested leader to organize a new government for the country. As she led the Maysingers during the revolt and organized their arrival on the islands, she was largely regarded as their general leader and commander. Blossoms introduced a series of policies which mixed Greeco-Swiss direct democracy with elements of Roman monarchism. The resultant government was the current Queendom government, established in a series of laws which quickly accepted Blossoms as the first Queen of the nation. The heavily feminine-based government met scorn from many nations abroad, inducing a period of isolation to the newly established county. Under her leadership and negotiations, Ruby May I established a system of trade with several revolutionary states in Latin America that would allow for the island Queendom to operate in some form of self sufficiency. Food-based agricultural goods and herding became increasingly important in the new economic layout of the islands, which had formerly served as the basis for spice and other agriculturally exotic goods which where exploited by the British East India Company. Upon the death of Ruby May in 1877, her daughter Audrey Rose inherited the throne and was crowned as the second Queen to a self sufficient and peaceful nation. The rule of the new Queen introduced policies which would further intensify the nation's relationships with independent Latin American nations and allow for the greater flow of economic goods to and from the nation. Her policies shifted the national focus towards economic growth, and resulted in an influx of people who faced harsh discrimination from within their own nations. Category:Maysong Category:Nations Category:Countries